


Patches

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gavin Gets A Cat, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Nines get a cat for Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 42





	Patches

Nines enters the pet store and begin to look around. Inside there were birds, hamsters, dogs, cats and many more animals inside the store.Nines went to the cats and looks at each one carefully. His eyes land on a black and white one. The cat had a patch of white around its eyes and on its paws. 

Smiling he notified a clerk and soon he was walking out of the store with a cat inside a cage. He walks down the sidewalk and soon was home. He opens the door and slowly walks in. Gavin was asleep on the couch making Nines smile. He puts the cage down and gently nudged Gavin awake. 

"Hey wake up, "Nines says and Gavin opens his eyes. "Oh, you're back where did you go?" Gavin asks. "You can guess. " Nines says and opens the caged door. Gavin gasps and a smile form on his face. "Holy shit! You got me a cat!" Gavin says and got on the floor and walks up to him and jumps on Gavin's shoulder. 

'What do you want to name her?" Nines asks. "We shall name her Patches," Gavin says and gets Patches into his arms and stands in front of Nines. 

"Merry Christmas Gavin."


End file.
